Ranger's Apprentice Following in their Footsteps
by Sparkz Babee
Summary: Latika is a princess and wants to be a ranger she soon finds out she is part of a prophecy told by her mother and is destined to be one. Her "father" the king won't allow it. First Fanfic please review. More to it than you think. ON HOLD - MAY BE REWRITING
1. Old Friends Meet Again

**Authors Note.**

**Okay, my first EVER fanfiction. Please review, you can flame if you want. I don't mind. I need those to improve my writing anyway xP**

**Reviews are definitely needed (I know, I'm asking for 'em again), I don't get much feedback from family and friends so reviews are absolutely AWESOME XD**

**Person who hasnt signed in: OKay thanks for the review. Yes your right.. I fixed those parts up. They weren't actually hearing him (no spoilers for those who haven't read it) they were hearing animals.. Yeah should of added that in ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

"Get back here Latika!" Latika's father, the King, yelled running after his speeding rebelious daughter. Sprinting down the stairs she jumped over the railing holding her dress, landing almost silently as the door opened. Her eldest brother, Aaron, stood at the to top of the stairs struggling to retain laughed as his father tripped down the stairs in a great hurry.

"Hi, Lance. Jane is in her room." she said quickly with a sweet smile before darting off, her golden brown hair streaked with blonde from days in the sun was flying behind having come loose of its pins, she rounded a corner just as her dad reached the door panting.

The King was in his late 30's and had pure black hair. His face showed the signs of his age with smile wrinkles around his eyes and cheeks, he wore the standaerd Royal Dress and carried his broad sword on his back everywhere, he was rarely seen without it. The King was begining to show signs of a lazy and well fed, comfortable life, meaning his was becoming unfit in his relaxed castle life.

The second-year apprentice stood to attention at the site of his King, "Good Morning King Fredrick. May -" the King held up his hand to silence him.

"Yes you may see Jane." Fredrick said standing tall having caught his breath.

"No sir. I was going to ask what you were doing chasing Latika?" Lance said confusion was obvious in his expression. "Shouldn't she be... you know." He gestured with his hands.

_Why do the Knights in training have to be so air headed? _he thought before answering: "Yes, well I was trying to get her to attend her lessons. I wish she could be well manered and attending her lessons like her 'perfect' sister Princess Mary-Jane, who I must say attracts you young lot like.. like.." he trailed off, unable to think of a simily. Shrugging he continued "Unfortunately, Latika is extremly rebelious, even more than her brothers were!" Fredrick said with a sigh.

Looking at Lance he saw the apprentice staring awe-struck. Following his gaze the King saw Jane, walking gracefully down the stairs. Her long black slightly curled hair falling to her waist, blue eyes alight with warmth, her light pink riding dress fit her shape perfectly and her skin pale. Overall Jane was stunning, and no young man could refrain from staring at her fragile figure.

"Good afternoon Lance. Have you brought a message from Sir Armadan?" She said with a slight curtsey. A smile touched her almost red lips. Sir Armadan was their battle master and often sent his apprentices to relay messages to the King.

Stumbling slightly he bowed, "No your highness. I came to take you riding as requested." He replied.

"Stop it you two. Youse' have known each other long enough, no need to be formal here." The King said with a sigh, knowing it was all an act. Lance and Jane had been friends since they were 5 years of age and only acted this way when in his presence. They both relaxed greatly and hugged.

"Time for me to go riding father." Jane said. "I will see you in half past an hour at the latest. See-you." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Be careful! I will be with Vikda." he called, Lance turned around confused. "Sir Armadan." he sighed, Jane had grown up all too fast for his liking. Their mother passed in child birth and he had risen the girls all by himself. They were his treasures and to see them, well Jane all grown up and acting like her mother, Michelle, brought tears to his eyes.

Meanwhile, Latika had stole into her room and changed into some tights, knee-high soft leather boots, a woollen shirt and a mid-thigh length belted leather jerkin she had hidden away in her wardrobe. You see her father has forbidden her of wearing such things, except when riding and had removed all of such clothing from her wardrobe. Walking over to the fire place she pulled the curtain back to reveal a home made copy of a rangers cloak, she hadn't been able to convince her clothing makers to make a proper one for her. Putting it on she walked silently to the bedroom door, opening it quietly she checked to find it clear. Sneaking out she jogged to the end of the hall checking for her father or any of his informants once again she found the way clear. She charged arcoss the intersection to the window, opening it she slid out and droped silently to the ground. Closing it behind her, she straightened the flowers trying to cover her passing and headed out into the gardens.

Hiding behind the tree's, moving with the shadows almost silently to cross between them. She reached a large tree, its trunk wide, its branch's broad and its leaves thick. She leapt into it with a slight russtle all the while unaware she was being watched. Assuming no one was around she droped the quiver and recurve bow to the ground and with a slight rustle she dropped to the ground aswell picking them up and slinging them across her back.

_Wow, she's almost as good as me. _Thought Shayd as he watched the princess walk almost silently blending with her surroundings heading deeper into the more ruggard part of the castle gardens. Dropping to the ground he followed her, he had nothing else to do while his master talked to the King, Sir Armadan and Ranger Will.

Shayd had been apprenticed to Ranger Alex for almost a year now and so much had happened, yet so little of it was as interesting as the adventures of other Rangers. Yes, they had a few groups of bandits to get rid of, but thats nothing compared to saving all of Araluan and Skandia from an envading Temujia army which Halt and Will managed to acomplish when Will was only an apprentice and much more.

Will was now the head of the Ranger Corps, Crowley has finally retired along with Halt. Gilan was now assinged to Redmount feif and Alex had been assinged to Seacliff feif. Cassandra and Horace have been retired from their duties as King and Queen for some time now. Prince Fredrick and his wife have taken over their duties. Michelle had died in child birth to Latika, just as she had predicted. You see, Michelle was special. She was in that 1% of unexplainable magic. She was sidekick as they say, and when Shayd had arrived at the Castle gates abandoned she had taken him in as her own and named him Shayd (obviously). There had been a few others to arrive abandoned after him and the Castle ward for once in many years had children in it. Michelle had said that one day he would protect the Kings dearest treasure from harm and become the Golden Princesses soulmate. Michelle also made many other predictions, the Golden Princess was also in another of her even more important tellings.

Latika swerved her was through the garden avoiding the gardeners, servants and sentries. Soon they came to the end and a small door, garded by two guards. She jumped into a tall tree next to the closest garden wall, the tree's branched grew over the wall, letting her climb over and out without being spotted. Shayd however not knowing this trick was spotted by the gaurds as he cut across open ground while following.

"Aye! You. Show yourself!" Said one of the gaurds. Swearing queitly Shayd walked over. "What are you doing sneak-" He stopped seeing the bow, arrows, double-knife scabbard and the moalted cloak marking him as a Ranger. Rumor was that they were specialist in the black magic, he didn't want to be on the wrong side of a ranger, no matter how young. "Ah, excuse my rudness please. I didn't know." He stopped once again seeing the ranger smiling. _That was strange. _He thought.

"Ah, don't worry about it. May I please go out. I want to get some practice in." Shayd said nodding in direction of his weapons.

"Yes Ranger sir." Said the guard. He stepped aside and shoved his comrad out of the way to let him pass. Shayd dashed through the opening puting his cowl up he let his eyes wander up to the tree.

Latika was still there, she had been watching silently. The Ranger seemed familiar but she didn't know any Rangers except for Will and a few of the retired, none as young as him. She waited until he was out of site before she dropped from the tree. Unfortunately, a branch had followed her and snapped as it landed. She froze her eyes searching for any movement. Seeing none she moved off through the maze of streets heading towards a small forest that had been aloud to grow about 11km from the castle and town.

Shayd seeing her movements headed in the same direction hiding in doorways and shadows of the buildings. They reached open ground and he moved on a path parallel to her's apparently she was unawre of his own movements. They soon reached the forest and Shayd jumped back into the trees where he felt most secure, swinging between them silently. As he followed he noticed that her cowl was down and she had a ring of gold placed on her head, held secure by clips. He frowned at this small detail. _Why would she be wearing that? _It did not occur to him that she might be the Princess. He marvelled at her hair, when hit by sunshine it seemed to glow with a golden light, her hair also seemed extremly familar but he just couldn't connect it.

They reached a clearing and Shayd noticed some targets had been set up at different distances and all different shapes and sizes. He droped from his high perch to a branch below him with sufficient cover. Latika soon began her practicing, it was obvious she was new to the bow and arrows. Her posture wasn't correct, she didn't have an arm guard, she didn't draw far enough and she obviously wasn't using the right muscles. He watched as her arrow sagged and fell short of its target. Latika stomped and droped the bow to the side along with its quiver of arrows, rumbing her arm were the string had stung her. She drew her throwing knife and threw it at the nearest target with a swift flick of her wrist, it landed an inch above the bullseye.

Smiling to himself he took an arrow, reached full draw and shot all in one swift movement. Amazingly it struck smack bam in the middle. Latika was extremly surprised and a small scream escaped her. Jumping back from where she was about to pick up her arrow just incase the stranger was going to shoot at her. She waited and not feeling or seeing any more arrows she stepped away from the target. She recognized the arrow.

"Okay mystery Ranger, you can have that target for your practice." she anounnced. She started to aim for the Target beside the Rangers and another arrow landed smack bam in the middle of that one too. "Okay, you can have that one too, no more." Latika moved onto the next and threw her Saxe knife it hit an inch above where she had aimed. She frowned, _Still need practice with that one.. wait whats that sound? _ Latika turned, she saw a bunch of arrows in the first target and more arrows flying into the next target, then a solider thump. _Oh, he used his knife, must be out of arrows. _She smiled and went to inspect his pattern. _This seems to be a H and that is an i... It says Hi._ "Hi." she said. "Well, seems I finally get to meet you." She gestured to the targets. "You've run out of arrows." THUD! She jumped and saw an arrow in the taget she had been leaning on, only centimetres from her head. _Well, that was nice of him._ She thought grimly.

"Now I'm out of arrows." She heard a familiar voice call. There was a small rustle and he dropped from his hiding place, removing his cowl. "Your pretty good with those knives... for a girl." he added on the end with a smile, just to annoy her.

Latika sighed and began to study the small Ranger infront of her. He was small, but quite muscular. He had amazing brown eyes and longish brown hair with a fringe he constantly flicked to the side out of his curious, warm eyes. She studied him a little further to find what she was looking for. A small scar on his left cheek bone. She smiled inwardly as she realised who it was. She was quite proud that he had become a Ranger, wait, a Ranger Apprentice she corrected herself. You see Shayd grew up with the princes and princesses with many of their privlages even after Michelle had died, his was practicually family and Latika was his best friend, even when she was a baby. And the scar was something she had done, when they were younger she had cut him with her Rapier during practice. He had snuck up on her and scared her, as a result he was cut and he still wore the mark.

Shayd on the other hand was staring at her green eyes. They were rimmed with a deep blue and flicked with hazel and they seemed even more familiar. He knew who it was but the memory was just out side his reach, floating past out of his grasp teasing him. Then he realised the importance of the gold circle on her head. She was Latika, Princess Latika. He smiled at her, "Long time since I've seen you." Shayd said.

"Agreed. I've missed you so much!" She walked forward and took him in bear hug having discarded her weapons.

"ood 'o 'ee 'uo 'oo." His voice muffled by her shoulder. She stepped back from the embrace. "So tell me everything since you left." They sat down and Shayd began his story.

"Well, I was 14 when your Dad moved to Seacliff Feif-"

"Wow, really? That far?" She was obviously surprised. They had just become even closer when her father had moved him away, along with all the other ward children, she had no idea why.

"Yes, really. That far. Anyway, I stayed there with the other wards as well. All the normal everyday things at the ward for two years-" he was interupted once again.

"Was there any other wards there?" She asked curious.

"I just said that!" Shayd said.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Now, on with the story. Then it was choosing day. The boys all went for Battle School and they all got in, they were certainly all big enough. I can assure you that. Julia got into Cooking." He stopped and waited for the name to sink in. He saw her draw breath and before she said anything he added "She might be being transfered to the castle."

"Julia, at the castle? That would be amazing! I miss her so much!" She said.

"So its not amazing that I'm here is it?" Shayd said smiling. "Ow." Latika had punched him in the arm.

"Of course it is silly. Now get on with it."

"Okay, the others all went for the Diplomatic. There was alot of girls and they were all accepted so the originals from the Castle are being transfered back. Katherin will be arriving in a few days."

"Katherin?" She asked. Latika felt a spark of jealousy and pushed it aside. _Why am I jealous? She is just a friend of his.. just a friend and... He's just a friend... a good friend... a really good, close friend. _She sighed. Shayd stopped.

"You weren't listening were you..? To busy thinking." This time it was Shayd's turn to sigh.

"Sorry, tell me who Katherin is again." She picked up a near by stick and began drawing in a small patch of dirt.

"Katherin is the one with red curly hair and hazel eyes. She is short and really pretty." He stopped. Realising he had said a little bit too much. _Its just so easy to talk to her, I end up saying too much. _

"Seems you think highly of her. Well, I think I remember her. If not I look forward to meeting her." She felt the jealousy rise again, stronger this time. She pushed it aside again and tried to think nothing of it. She felt her skin prick and the hair on the back of her neck rise. She turned to Shayd and whsippered in his ear: "Someone is watching us."

He nodded slightly and they continued there conversation like nothing happened hoping the person would think nothing of them.

"Anyway," he continued his story. "I was almost sent to be a farm hand when message arrow landed between me and the Baron. I picked it up and handed it to the Baron. He pulled at the note and read it alowed. 'Shayd has the quality's to be a Ranger. He will be apprenticed to me. Ranger Alex.' Everybody was stunned, and I certainly was too."

"Wow, so thats how you were apprenticed... How strange."

"Well, it is strange. Alex has only been a fully fledged Ranger for 2 years. Anyway, I was told to go to his cabin at 8:30 the next morning and not to be late. When I arrived I noticed two targets set up. Much like the two I used. Alex did exactly what I did to you, writing Hi with the targets except I was leaning on the target the i was on and he did that one first. Alex attached me to the target with my cloak." He turned and saw Latika stiffling laughter. He took one look at her twisted facial expression and burst into laughter himself. Both suddenly stopping when they felt the hairs on their neck rise and their skin prickle. They made eye contact, coming to a desicion. "A year after we recieved a letter calling us to the castle." Shayd made a sight of looking at the sky. "Well, we should get going. Fred will be looking for you."

Latika laughed, "Dad doesn't like being called Fred very much anymore." The sensation of being watched got even stronger and Shayd heard a slight rustle in the tree nearest to them. Unfortunately, he didn't see the bird that had caused the sound.

"They are in the tree to the right, change direction. Laugh." Shayd whispered and they both made a show of laughing at a private joke and changing direction without thought.

"Race you." Latika called as she took off dodging between the tree's Shayd seconds behind her. He heard a branch snap and a slight curse. Shayd took the chance to look behind him and crashed straight into Latika. They tumbled and Shayd was on top of her (please don't take that the wrong way people). Latika looked into his eyes and he looked into her's and for a moment all was forgotten. She reached out and touched his cheek. As she slid her hand behind his neck she remembered the situation at the last moment and grabbed his hair with a devious smile. Latika pulled him to the side, his head followed along with the rest of his body. She jumped up and took off once again, Shayd close behind. "That's not nice." he called.

The follower sat in the tree and watched what transpired. _Freddrick isn't going to like my report. They are still too close for his liking... I must stop him from sending him away again. But how? _ The stranger thought as he watched them dissapear. Once out of sight, the stranger went back to the clearing and let out a high pitched whistle. There was a pounding of hooves and a short, shaggy, barrel chested horse stopped next to him. "Good boy, Tug." He gathered Shayds arrows and placed them into a spare quiver he carried. He walked over and inspected Latika's recurve bow and found a small flower ingraved in the middle. "So that's where Alyss's present dissapeared to. If Latika knew how much trouble I got into for this..." He slung on his saddle and gathered the rest of the weapons and put them in their allocated places in saddle bags around his saddle.

His swung into the saddle and rode off to the castle. _Freddrick is definetly not going to be please with my report. All hell is going to brake loose._ The rider shook his head at the thought. "Why did it have to get worse?"

**Okay, so thats the first chapter.. what do you think?**

**Review please, its needed. **

**Okay, I'm out for now.**

**Allyy Sprakzz (:**


	2. Conflict, Hints and Surprises

**Authors Note.**

**Okay 2nd Chapter. Reviews are welcome. **

**Please tell me if I'm getting Will's character right.**

**Debating here, should I do a chapter on the bad guys and hint on their plans? (no spoilers here ;) Or a chapter on what 'The stranger' got from Alyss? OR a half/half chapter?**

**Anyway, here it is:**

"Ah! Will your back. So what's the news?" Fredrick looked up from his desk piled high with papers, glad of the interuption. He gestured to the chair across from him and naturally the Ranger refused.

Will studied Fredrick reading his mood. _Seems in a good mood... _ "Well, I found them." Will began, picking his words carefully and realised all too late he had already made a mistake.

"They were together?" The king burst out.

"Naturally. Now let me finish. Do want me to do what I did last time?" Will raised an eyebrow in question. Fredrick quickly shook his head and calmed himself. You see, Fredrick is like a girl in her 'time of the month'. Very moody and over reacts at almost everything, no matter how small. Will had pinned the King to the wall with his underwear last time he 'exploded'. He hasn't ever done anything so darastic in his life to someone (especially Will) since.

"At first I don't think Shayd realised who he was following." Wil paused waiting for Fredrick to take in the information.

"Shayd must have someone else in his life if he didn't realise who Latika was." He stopped and he frowned in thought. "Or it could mean he just didn't recongnise her because they haven't seen each other for so long. Hopefully both."

"Yes, exactly what I was thinking. Overall. They are still close, Latika I am sure was close to kissing him. That could be because you haven't been letting her socialise and move on. No, sit down Fredrick, just remember what happened last time. Now there we go. Good boy."

"Don't treat me like a dog Will. That joke is not welcome here. This is a serious matter." The kings face contained no emotion. When this happened he was dead serious. He also hated his parenting being questioned.

Will raised his eye brow once again. "Serious? No need to answer. Now, Latika has been practicing." He stopped and waited again for Fredrick's slow reaction. He saw his expression change, "She has moved onto the bow and arrow."

"What? I thought she was only doing the knives?" Fredrick's anger was rising.

"No, she has a recurve bow and my missing arrows. I have a good idea were the bow came from too." Will said thinking back to Alyss's birthday.

"Hand them over." The king stated flatly.

"Not going to happen Fredrick." Will replied. Just as stubborn. But King Fredrick knew, Will was not to be messed with.

"I am going to talk to Latika about this." Fredrick stood and left the room, outwardly he looked calm inwardly he was exploding with fury. _How dare she ignore my orders. Who does she think she is?.. _ His thoughts raged on encouraging him and fueling his anger.

"Well that went better than I planned." Will stated once Fredrick had left the room. He heard a furious yell of Latika's name. "Or maybe not as good as I thought..." Sighing Will, _Well at least he isn't going on a rampage about Latika seeing Shayd..._ Will shrugged and took the short cut and jumped out the window to finish organisations with Alex. He had a good idea of how to keep Shayd at the castle, even if meant having somebody else on his hands to look after. (HINT freaking HINT)

"LATIKA." Fredrick bellowed as he charged into her currently messy room. She had books, papers, clothes and jewlery littered all over the floor. "What happened to your room?"

"Father. Its always like this." Latika said. Obviously bored with the conversaion.

"I am sick of you disobeying me. You sneak out and train, how many times do I have to tell you? None of these throwing knives and bows and arrows. And your band from seeing Shayd, remember?" Fredrick said changing the subject.

"What? You've ben spying on me again? Father, what about what you promised mother hrmmmm? I am allowed to learn to throw knives and to train. You promised mum that. I'm meant to be going out riding once a week at least too. That's meant to be with Shayd. You promised mum that too, but is it happening? No. You force me to be locked up in the castle grounds." She caught her breath and began again before her father could say anything. "Is this what you want me to be? An anti-social. Locking herself indoors, alone all her life without children? Even my sibilings don't want to be near me!" Latika's voice was the same tone. Firm, loud and stubborn. She stopped having lost her breath and her mind blank with anger.

"No, I don't want you to be that and I know what I promised your mother. And your hal-" He stopped himself realising he was about to say half. "I mean siblings do want to be with you."

"Well keep your promises and let me have a social life. Isn't that what I am meant to do? I'm the youngest, the one that isn't important. Yet you don't even have to let me out of the castle grounds. Let me attend the feasts. Wait, were you going to say half sibilings?"

"I don't let you attend them or socialise because of your disgusting manners and lack of responsibility and because of your ban from seeing Shayd. This is off the subject Latika." He dismissed her last question.

"What about when you sent Shayd away? I still wasn't aloud at the feasts. Have you ever seen me at a feast? Or are you to busy flirting with Lady Katrina to notice me?"

"Who are you-"

"She is your daughter Fredrick. She has the righs to have a social life, she has a right to be aloud at feasts and she has a right to go riding. It's all apart of being a princess." An aged female voice interrupted their arguement. "Especially see Shayd. You do remember Michelle's warning don't you?" stoping she leaned over." 'Remove her Shayd and relations will strike.' " She whispered in his ear.

"Mother! What are you doing out of bed?" He said ignoring her warning.

"That is not of concern right now." She sighed. "Latika has impecable manner's and is more responsibe than your prized Mary-Jane. Why don't you get Will to spy on her when she goes riding and see what she gets up to?" Cassandra looked him in the eyes.

"Father, why won't you let me out and let me practice the knives used by a Ranger, Cassanra practiced the sling and that light sword thing?" Latika asked. "She even learnt the art of silent and unseen movement."

"Because your royalty of course." Fredrick replied. Breaking eye contact with his mother, he could feel her eyes searing his skin.

"What about my brother Brent? He is royalty and your allowing him to train and become a fully fledged Ranger? And your mother is royalty."

"Yeah Fred. Whats the deal with that?" Cassandra's voice backed her up.

"But your a girl."

"That is not an excuse." they said together.

"Brent isn't going to be a Ranger anyway. He doesn't have the skill he is just being trained to track, he failed the tests."

Latika surpressed laughter at this and Cassandra raised an eye brow.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" Fred said with a sigh. Suddenly calm by an unknown source. Latika realised he was staring at something and followed his line of sight. But she couldn't see anything interesting behind Cassandra.

"No." They chorused.

"Remove restrictions." Cassandra whispered to Fredrick, Latika did not hear.

"Fine, Latika. All restrictions have been lifted. I will comit to my promises and you are free to do as you please. Except see Shayd. If I see you with him you will lose everything."

"Father, I'm sorry. But Shayd is my riding partner. Remember, you promised mum I would not be aloud out riding unless he was by my side?"

Fredrick sighed and left the room with a curt nod "Clean your room." he called. _Why did mother do that, Latika isn't even my biological daughter. _(HINT ! HINT) Cassandra hid her ocean green stone and faced Latika.

"Thank you so much Cassandra. I don't know how you do it." Latika's face was covered with a huge smile.

"And you never will." Cassandra gave a small hug.

"Next task... Gather more information. I know there is a larger reason behind this behaviour. Like why was he going to say half, and whats that warning you were talking about?" Latika said.

"Good bye Latika." Cassandra turned and hobbled away. A smile on her face. _She is so much like and her father.. _Her smile faded. _Before he turned.. _"Oh, and you will have a Skandian visitor soon."

A few months later a celebration was held for Lady Katrina's birthday. The feast was huge. The castle court yard contained tables and tables piled with food for the town. The lords, ladies and those of importance dinned on a raised platform before joining the drunken celebration.

"Shayd, come sit next to Latika. As a reward for.. for what ever you did." Fredrick called across, his voice already slurred by the amount of alchol he had drunk. Shayd nodded and sat to Latika's right.

"Let's go somewhere else." Latika whispered as he sat down grabbing his hand. Shayd pulled away immediatly fearing Katherin might have seen. Latika rolled her eyes, she had planned this would be the time they caught up with everything.

"Everybody. I have an anouncement to make." The kings voice carried silencing everyone, even the drunken Skandians. "Lady Katrina, will you take the pleasure of being my second wife?" Kneeling the King asked, even though his words were slurred and he swayed from side to side in a druken matter it was clear he felt deeply about his question. His tone was warm and loving and his smile held the thousand words he wished to say.

Latika choked on her food and had to excuse herself. She exited swiftly and heard Katrina's air headed high pitched reply; "YES!" It was almost a squeal. Latika flinched and sought out Erak. He was her closest friend. Her and Shayd had been drifting apart ever since the arival of Katherin. Shayd seemed to avoid her, whenever he was with her he was scared. Latika had filled her time with her princess duties and training all to keep her mind of Shayd. But it was practicually impossible, no one could make her smile or even laugh like he did. Then Erak -who had been named after his grandfather- arrived a couple days later. Erak was on holidays, beeing the youngest he had very few responsibilities and was aloud to do alomst anything he wanted. The Skandian visitor her grandmother had told her about had finally arrived.

Latika and Erak had grown very close over the months. He had been teaching her to use a sword and being her male company. He was also her replacement for Shayd, although she won't admit it. Her blood had been contaminaited with jealousy for Shayd and Katrina but day by day Erak had washed that out with his warm smile, seemingly hilarious jokes and his comforting presence.

Tonight Erak had decided to stay away from the alcohol and was to dine with the sevants and there celebrations. Latika knew he wouldn't stay there for long and would soon move off to the balcony to stare at the stars. Guessing right Latika stood in the door way to the small veranda from her room, his favourite spot to look at the stars. She studied him in the full moon's light. His hair, pure black. His eyes an amazing blue. His arms were bare, (he had torn the sleeves off at the shoulders) tan and musculer, consantly drawing her inspection. He wore the standard Araluen dress as it was too hot to wear his fur coats.

"Hey Teeks." He said using her childhood nickname.

Latika giggled. She couldn't help it. The smile on his face, the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes made an unknown emotion stir in her. 'Hey Eeks." She stuck her tong out. Latika had made that nickname up after he found out her nickname.

Erak's laughter rang out, being a Skandian he was naturally loud. Before she could move he stepped forward and swept her up in his arms. "Put me down." Latika giggled punching him in the arm. The reason of her arrival and horrid mood forgotten in an instant.

"Ow." Erak smiled.

"That hurt my fist more than it hurt you." She said before sucking on her knuckles.

"You look like a baby." A voice said from the depths of the nearest shadow. Erak and Latika were now beside her bed which was in the far right corner of her room.

"Put me down." Latika whispered.

"Yeah put her down Erak." The voice comanded. Putting Latika on the bed Erak stood in front of her ready to fight. Then the most unexpected thing, the voice burst out laughing.

Shayd stepped from the shadows. "You should have seen your faces." He managed to gasp through his fit of laughter.

"Shayd! How could you!" Latika jumped up and gave a playful punch to the arm. Soon she was laughing too. Erak stood to the side for a moment. He could see they had a close relationship and he felt jealous to see them together. But soon he was laughing as well. You just can't help it when someone begans to silently laugh.

"Oh Shayd. I think it's 'bout time you stopped laughing." Erak said seriously having stopped. Then burst out all over again as Shayd tried to surpress his silent laughter.

Soon the laughing fit between the three stopped and Erak left them to talk. "Well I'm gonna' go join the celebrations... I can see youse' need to talk." He gave Latika a kiss on the cheek and saw her blush. He smiled.

"Thanks for understanding Erak." said Shayd. Erak lefted and closed the door behind him.

"So how is you and Katherin?" Latika asked. He could tell that's why he was here. _Seeking advice, typical._

"Horrible." He stated flatly.

"What do you mean. You're always with her."

"No I'm not. Remember Sasha?"

"Yes, I remember that bi-"

"Don't swear. Well, she split me and Katherin up and she follows me everywhere." The door burst open and Sasha barged in. Her blonde hair cut short and he big brown eyes wide in shock.

"Shayd, how could you! Cheating on me like this." Her shrill voice burst out. "Oh, somebody help me." At her plea two of Latika's personal escort came running.

"Remove her." Latika ordered flatly.

"But ma'am. She is the one asking for help." The sergent asked.

"No, she is the one causing trouble. Sasha is forbi-"

"Oh Sasha. Didn't recognise her. Sorry your highness." He turned and removed Sasha from her room. Her squeal could be heard as they carried her away.

"See what I mean?" Anyway, Katherin won't believe me that Sasha kissed me and I didn't kiss her. Can you help?"

Latika sighed, "Yes I can help. Katherin, get out of my closet." Latika shook her head. Katherin had snuck in when the commotion with Sasha had happened. Shayd flung around in shock to look at the closet door, it opened and out stepped Katherin. He straight briliant red hair was messy from being rubbed against all the clothes. Her blue eyes were upon Shayd, they were forgiving. "Fine. I forgive you."

"How.. Oh what the heck." He stood up and took her in a great hug kissing her on the forehead. Latika felt a surge of jealousy. _As always. Jealousy just can't be helped I guess._

"Can you guys please get a room." Latika stated flatly as they began to make-out.

"We have one brat, why don't you get out?" Katherin stared at Latika threateningly.

"Excuse me? What the fu. Hell" she corrected herself. "Did you just say bitch?"

"You heard me you flat chested brat." Katherin stepped out of Shayd's arms and headed towards Latika, threatening her once again this time with clenched fists. "Get the freaking hell out."

"I don't know who the friggin' hell you think you are. But you do not talk to me like that!"

"Oh what are you gonna' do? Call your body gaurds onto me. Like, you don't know how to freaking handle a dog."

"That is fu. Freaking it. I won't take know shit from you no more." Erak opened the door and saw the rising conflict. "You get in my way and you better know how to freaking dodge." Latika looked at Erak. Her eyes were flaring with anger.

"Are you planning to fight me in that dress?" Katherin burst out laughing. She heard a rip of clothing and looked at Latika. Her dress was on the floor, torn in two, and she stood there in her Ranger's outfit. Katherin had fought many of the boys and girls over the years in the community. She was the best female in the castle area. Even better than half of the boys.

"Latika-" Shayd began.

"Shut the eff up." Latika gave him a stoney look.

"Oh, you too scared to say fu-" Shayd put his hand over her mouth as she said the word. "Are you?" She finished furious at Shayd. Erak hadn't moved from where he stood at the door, other than to close it that is.

"No I ain't bitch. It's just that I can keep a promise." Latika smiled. But it held no comfort.

"Just a second. I got something I need to finish." Katherin turned and started making-out with Shayd once again. Then her head was ripped to the side and a small scream escaped her lips before she flung a fist at Latika. Ducking and letting go of Katherin's hair, Katherin ran across the room carried by her own momentom.

"Fucking bitch. Sorry Shayd," She gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned throwing a punch as she called "get your own room!" Her fist hit home, she felt a crack and knew she had broken Katherin's nose. Katherin stumbled and Latika waited for her to re-adjust her nose.

"Don't touch my boy you spoilt brat!" Katherin ran forward, Latika stepped to the side and threw her throwing knife hitting her in the back of her head with the but of her knife. Katherin dropped out cold, grabbing her hair, Latika opened the door and dragged her out of the room, down the hall, across the intersection ignoring the stares from the guards and closed the window. She lie Katherin on her side against the wall under the window and left her there. She knew Shayd would come after her.

When Latika entered her room the boys stood there dumb founded. "Oh close your fucking mouths and get out." Shayd nodded and went out to check on his girlfriend. "Sorry for that Shayd." She called after him. Erak stayed behind.

_She is going to make a great Ranger._ Will thought from the shadow's on the veranda were he had been hiding before jumping over the rail and dissapearing into the night.

"I think you need some company. I could see the fight wasn't just about her not gettin' her own room and abusing you." Erak said, a little hurt that she still felt that way about Shayd. They had grown so close.

"I know. She knew too. We've been wanting to do that for ages. Thing is once her mother finds out I'm screwed." Erak took a breath. "Katherin got adopted a couple days after she got back." She answered his unspoken question.

"Oh." Erak stood there and stared at her. He just wanted to take Latika in his arms and comfort her, but he knew they weren't that close. He turned and looked at the stars. Standing and staring he didn't notice Latika move to his side until he felt her hand slip into his and her well formed figure up against his body (let me tell you, she ain't flat chested, bigger than Katherin is for sure). Her other hand found his and they stood there, staring at the stars, feeling each others chest move up and down with each breath and hearing the beat of each others heart become one.

**OKay so that is the second chapter. What do you think?**

**Review please. Tell me if it sounds a bit cheesy or anything..**

**This story has changed so much from the plan I had, so tell me if I need to get to the climax a bit quicker or something.. 'Cause I can do that (;**

**Okay Imma' out for now.**

**Allyy Sparkzz Babee XD**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE and Half a Chappie

**Author's Note:**

**Okay 3rd Chappie, this is majorly short as it was written a long time ago and I haven't extended on it...**

**I haven't worked on this story since last year. I have changed a lot in this time and I mean HEAPS… My writing style has changed dramatically since I've entered high school and well, this story looks like $h!t compared to some of my recent works… I'm thinking, maybe, if ANYBODY wants me to I will rewrite this story, similar plot… maybe? I don't remember much about it, but anyhow. If anybody wants me to, PM me? Or if you want an entirely new story? I don't mind, just, give me some feedback! PLEASE, I beg of you! **

**Or you can just review instead of PMing me? **

**... Woohoo! I'm sorry I'm so so so so so so so so so SOOOOOOOOOOO *deep breath, derp* OOOOOOOOOOOOOO so so so so so so so so so late! **

**ENJOY! If you can *shudders* (Yes, I'm awfully tough on myself)**

Secrets and Prophecies' Revealed… Maybe?

Today was the monthly sibling meeting, something their father forced. During this time they were meant to talk and share experiences and all those things. Usually it was just a time of gossip and teasing.

This time, they were gossiping about father's proposal. "Oh, it's just so adorable. Katerina is the queen of fashion, father picked well for his second wife I should say. What do you think of the wedding ring Latika? He did show you right?" Mary-Jane asked.

"What? He has the wedding ring made already? I didn't even know about the proposal in the first place. Did he tell yous?"

They all looked at each other. "Yes." They chorused.

"You know, the ring is a lot like the one mother left for you. You know, it has the same intricate pattern of leaves on it. You know the ones the Ranger's wear around the necks? Exactly like those, it really is gorgeous. But I'm very worried Katrina won't like it." Mary-Jane said.

"What? He is using my ring? I didn't even know about it! He told me that he had put it back in mother's jewellery box!" Latika said.

"Yeah, he mean's Katrina's jewellery box... He is giving everything that was mothers to her." Her brother Brent said.

"What? Even though all that is meant to be mine when I turn sixteen? That is it. What else hasn't he told me?" Latika stormed out of the room. She barged through anybody that got in her way, scattering servants and knocking over visiting nobles. Latika charged into her father's office to find he had left on a mission for a couple of days.

"He has left." A voice said behind her.

"I can see that Will." Latika spun around; she had been restricting herself of practice. But there is no way she could stop herself now. "I need to practice. Release my emotions." She turned.

"Latika," Will called, Latika stopped. "I came here for a reason."

"And what would that reason be?" Latika put her hands on her hips.

"You are to go for a ride with Shayd. He has something to show you." At that Will walked to the window and left. As you do when you jump out a window… it was Will's new way for a quick exit. Latika walk to the window and looked out, Will had disappeared down the wall already. She looked around for other quick exits, all other window's where closed. The closest tree, well, she would have caught him jumping into that.

Sure enough, she didn't find him; frustrating her further. Will smirked to himself, _nobody ever looks up, _he thought. Latika stomped her feet and headed to her room to get changed. She didn't exactly want to go riding with Shayd, but they hadn't talked since the night of her father's proposal which was almost two weeks ago and she thought; its time he faced her.

Latika arrived at the stable to find Shayd and Katherine already mounted. Shayd rode a small, shaggy, barrel-chested toffee horse which could only be the unique breed of Ranger's horse. Katherine was mounted on a small elegant white horse which seemed quite flighty. She rolled her eyes at the sight. _Great, _she thought, _I have to ride with Katherine too._

Clearing her throat Latika attracted their attention. Katherine rolled her eyes, well, her eye. He left eye was swollen closed, blue and purple. "Ugh," Katherine gave Latika a dirty look before leaving in a great fuss. Swinging her horses head around and rearing slightly before taking off in a canter.

"What was that all about?" Latika looked at Shayd.

"Uh, um, nothing, everything is fine. Let's get you a horse…" Shayd dismounted and hurried to the stables avoiding conversation along the way.

"So, how are you?" Latika prompted as they neared their destination.

"Uh, I'm fine… this way." He turned a corner and swung open a stable door leading out a small shaggy pony with fur as black as the night sky and blue eyes twinkling like stars. The pony had already been washed, groomed and saddled. "Midnight is his name." Shayd said as he handed Latika the reins.

"HER name," She corrected, smiling. "She's gorgeous." We walked out of the stables, the horse's hooves echoing on the cobble stones. Latika was about to mount when Will suddenly stopped her, apparently forming out of thin air.

"Yam I edir," He said and walked away casually.

"Yam I edir," she repeated.

"Don't say it to me, say it to the horse," Shayd said laughing remembering when he got his horse. Latika shrugged and did as she was told, whispering she said, "Yam I edir" into the horses ear. Midnight nickered softly nodding her head. She shrugged again and mounted. _Just like the rangers horses_ she thought.

"Why do I have a ranger's horse?" Latika asked a little confused.

"Not sure. He instructed me to find you that horse…" He trailed off, looking up he saw Latika's expectant face. "Let's ride, race you!" he knew she couldn't resist a challenge. He nudged his horse and it took off, like an arrow out of a bow. Latika ignoring all consequences of not learning the horses stride, commands or personality took up the challenge charging her horse forward after Shayd. Moments later she was tumbling from the saddle as she mistimed a jump, being used to her big long stride gelding. Midnight stopped immediately, nudging at Latika curiously, she wanted to catch up Shayd, but she's been trained not to leave her master behind.

Latika groaned, pushing the horse's soft nose away, she hurt all over but nothing was broken. She shook herself off and let out a piercing whistle. She heard a horse come crashing towards her moments later. Midnight nickered a soft greeting, so she knew they would be no threat. "Midnight seems to be doing well for her age; she was very easy to train apparently." It was Will. Another horse and rider appeared.

"What happened?" It was Shayd this time. She turned towards the two.

"I think I might need to get used to this horse… before any more races Shayd. Let's continue our ride!" Her mood had improved greatly since she set out. The feeling of freedom she had while riding always let her loose, her fury was stripped away by the wind, the raging voices were replaced by chirping birds and the foul stench of anger was replaced by refreshing outside air.

**Okay, well, that's all I've had written… I don't remember when I wrote it, the word document date says it was created 15****th**** December 2011 and that's a copy created from where it was originally written… So yeah, pretty old. Although, I'm aware I did edit this chapter on the 3****rd**** May 2012, so it's not **_**that**_** bad… I guess… **

**Anyway, I'm out.**

**PLEASE, PM OR REVIEW TELLING ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE AND REWRITE OR JUST SCRAP IT CAUSE IT $H!T. **

**Allyy **


End file.
